Caught Somewhere in Time
by Gabrhil
Summary: "Here we are! Face to face! My future self n' me! So much alike, and yet so different! One of them's messy, the other ones clean! Getting along isn't always easy! Sometimes we disagree!But in the end, where good for each other! Some peas in a pod! Future self n' me!" Yes, my summary is copy/pasted from that one South Park episode. Are you curious yet?


'Crap crap crap crap crap, Tomoko thought to herself as she rushed through the streets, 'That fucking horse show always makes me late! Okay, silver lining. I have toast in my mouth. That's a huge flag. I could easily run into someone. Maybe that'll become a thing. Maybe—' As she turned the corner, she ran right into someone. 'Crap! I was...half joking about that.'

"Hey, watch were you're going, you little punk!" Cried a shrill woman's voice before Tomoko could even get up to apologize. She looked back at the person, who was now looking at her in shock. This strange woman looked way too familiar. Her sense of fashion definitely looked out of place with the backwards baseball cap and the open flannel shirt. Outdated 90's style aside, she almost looked like her mother, but younger and with longer hair. And shorter with smaller breasts. And last time she checked, her mom did not have green eyes. Tomoko raised her hand, and like a mirror, the woman raised hers. She raised the other hand and moved it in a circle, the woman raised her other hand and moved it in a circle. They made funny faces at each other; they each made the same one every time. After they finished mimicking each other, they came to the same conclusion and screamed.

"What is this!?" Tomoko cried, "A-are you future me!?"

"I think!? I don't know if I should be excited or terrified!"

"How are you here!? Oh god, is this gonna cause a time paradox!?"

"I don't know!" The two of them let out another harmonized scream. "Okay," the older one said, "Maybe if we just don't touch each other."

"Well it's too late for that, we practically smashed into each other!"

"Okay, well, time and space hasn't torn apart yet, so I think we're okay."

"Um, excuse me ladies." While the two Tomokos were screaming hysterically in the streets, a police officer came over to them to investigate. "Is everything okay here?" "Uh..." Younger Tomoko didn't know how to respond. "Um...uh...Y-y-y-"

Older Tomoko put her arm around her kid counter part and answered for her, "Yes, Officer. I was just helping my little sister here rehearse for a school play she's in. We just got caught up in the moment. You know, actors."

"Right...Well, maybe you shouldn't work so hard out in public. And if you must, please tone it down. Save the scene for the stage."

"Yes, sir. As a matter of fact, she needs to get to school anyway. C'mon, Akane, let's get you to class. Education is the most precious gift after all." With her arm still hanging over her younger self, she escorted her back on her school route.

"You handled that so well," Kid Tomoko remarked, "I mean, I just froze up. I always do, but you. You gave me fake name right on the spot. How did I get such a silver tongue?"

"Yeah, you learn to talk your way out of sticky situations over the next ten years. Especially when you don't wanna go skinny dipping with cement shoes..."

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing. Shouldn't really tell you too much about the future. Could alter the timeline, or some shit like that."

"Yeah, I guess. Can you at least tell me how you ended up here?"

"I'm just gonna tell you not to get into giant blue boxes with charming British men. Or to highjack their spaceships when they aren't looking."

"...Is that a joke?"

"Is it?" Adult Tomoko replied with a grin.

* * *

 **AN: An idea I've been playing with for awhile after getting response for my other Watamote fic. I don't know why it was received so well, being a blatant rip-off of the movie Clerks (seriously, it's in the title) nor do I know why I finally went and did it after two years, but I'm just gonna throw this follow-up of it out here and see if it catches anything. Then I might continue.**


End file.
